Evanescent: Short Lived
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: Everyday he beats his consecutive record of days he stayed alive. Everyday she watches everything with intent eyes. A story about reality,realizations, life, death and everything possible...
1. Silver Linings: Family Portrait

Sai-chan: I cooked up something again today, this time it would be a pretty serious one compared to my previous ones, hope you'll like it though. Updates for Close Call and Project Engagement will soon come, so please wait, ne? Arigatou!

This is an interwoven story of the anime, manga and my own plot.

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. Period.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't i?_

-Somewhere over the Rainbow sung by Ronan Keating

**Evanescent: Short Lived**

**Chapter I Silver Linings: Family Portrait**

The whole city was covered with white and the night sky was a blanket of stars to that winter evening. By the moist pavement of the busy streets of London a little girl of four could make out the features of the city suspended in the cold. Shivering, she hugged her white winter coat closer to her body. The wind was blowing a bit harsher than usual and the edge of her velvety dress is damp. She's been walking for hours and her dark stresses are all thrown in different directions by the wind.

From one side of the street she could hear a small group singing Christmas carols as passersby hastily makes their way through the crowd mostly to get to their homes as early as possible. It was Christmas Eve after all.

For that little girl this year's Christmas is different, for this year she is in a foreign country with her parents revealing something to her – they are getting divorced. For a four year old like her to understand such a word is way too much to expect but she knew it was something bad, something unhappy, something that will change her life forever and for that reason she was by the streets of London sobbing every now and then.

She soon found herself in a park and helped herself in one of the swings.

To say that she is sad would have to be an understatement for she was downright upset. She need not have to ask for a logical or scientific explanation of everything that transpired for the expression in her mother and father's eyes were enough to tell her everything – it was all over.

She tried to fight her tears away but tried in vain.

But she has to be strong.

"You know, there's nothing wrong in crying, at times you just have to let it all out," a voice said from the swing beside her.

She turned her head to see a boy about her age handing out to her a handkerchief.

"But it would be better if you learn to wipe them," he said not waiting for her to accept the kerchief and wiping her face lightly and afterwards tucking it in his breast pocket.

The girl looked at him confused.

"Every cloud has a silver lining. The world may make you cry today, but you'll smile certainly by tomorrow," the lad said looking intently at the sky.

"Your parents must be worried of you. You should go home," he said giving a light bow, leaving the girl to herself once again.

"A silver lining, huh?" the girl said to herself wiping her eyes with the back of her hand looking at the now vacant swing beside her.

Moments afterwards her mother appeared on the park together with her father a mixture of worry and relief plastered on their faces.

Her mother cried as she embraced her like as if letting go of her would make her vanish in thin air.

"I'm so sorry… I really am" she heard her say.

"I understand Mom, I really do…" the girl said with courage this time not fighting her tears any longer and letting them fall freely.

She then felt another pair of arms embrace her and her mother and realized it to be her father's.

"I'm sorry too…" he softly said.

That very evening the girl went back to her hometown with her mother leaving her father.

She did not know that it was the last time she was going to see him for not more than an hour later one of the worst earthquakes in history struck the city causing the death of thousands.

"_Every cloud has a silver lining. The world may make you cry today, but you'll smile certainly by tomorrow,"_

Please review


	2. Silver Linings: Being Clow

Sai-chan: Just a little warning, this chappie will be way too serious and let's just say… angsty… I tried to make it as light as possible. This is quite the continuation of the first chapter…To get the feel of this chappie, read this while listening to Somewhere over the Rainbow midi – music box or glockenspiel version.

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. I also do not own Somewhere over the Rainbow. Period, okay?

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't i?_

_-Somewhere over the Rainbow sung by Ronan Keating_

**Evanescent: Short Lived**

**Chapter II Silver Linings: Being Clow**

It was two days after the earthquake and authorities are still continuing their rescue parties for the victims. The country was in mourning over the lost of so many lives. Many infrastructures were destroyed including police departments and hospitals and the injured have to be rushed to small hospitals hundreds of kilometers away from the city.

A little boy in particular was in the brink of death. He was found within the remains of a manor wrapped in the arms of what the rescuers suspect to be his mother and father.

After three hours in the operating room the boy was still under observation. He barely had a pulse beat and had a broken right arm and leg. People in the hospital doubted if he could make it but they are keeping their fingers crossed.

* * *

_A little boy of four was within a long dark hallway barely lit by silver plated candelabras. His foot's light contact with the hard and cold pavement was the only sound that resonated all over the hall. _

_The darkness made it difficult to see his features and his body seems to move according to its will in a direction he knew not where it leads. He was scared._

_"Mom? Dad?" he called out groping the walls for support. His voice echoed all over the place._

_He felt weak and the deafening silence combined with the nearly blinding darkness did not help him one bit._

_"You have to live…" he heard a familiar voice said._

_"Be strong…"_

_"Mom and Dad love you very very much…"_

_The words echoed all over, penetrating to his very soul, his very being into everything that he is._

_Upon reaching what seems to be the end of the long hall a flash of light enveloped him and memories he knew wasn't his flooded his mind- memories of one long dead, of one who live years and years ago._

_Two winged creatures, one silvery stranded like the moon and one golden like the sun, cards with symbols of both the moon and sun intertwined, a long sun staff and thousands of faces of different races, numerous places, flashes of magic, culture, and everything imaginable flashed in his mind overwhelming him, so much that tears streamed from his eyes the moment he opened them…_

The doctors sighed in relief upon his consciousness. Minutes ago he has just got a seizure and loses his pulse, miraculously he made it.

"How are you feeling?" one of the doctors asked him.

"Yue?" the boy said not noticing the doctor's question and looking at the silvery-haired intern beside the doctor. The doctor followed his gaze.

"I'm afraid his not Yue, he's an intern here, his name is Philip." The doctor said. Hearing his name, the intern looked up to them with a questioning look.

Philip's eyes were brown. Yue's are a mixture of silver and blue. He was not Yue.

"The rescuers found you in the remains of your manor two days after the earthquake. You're the only one who made it," the doctor gently said trying to break the news lightly.

A long silence followed the doctor's announcement. Seeing the stoned face of the boy the doctor said, "Go ahead, cry. There's nothing wrong in crying, at times you just have to let it all out."

Hearing his own advice from the doctor something fell from the boy's eyes that broke the heart of everyone in the operating room.

_"Every cloud has a silver lining. The world may make you cry today, but you'll smile certainly by tomorrow,"_

That day the boy loses everything. He loses his family, his home and even his identity.

And his name is Eriol. Hiirigizawa Eriol.

Sai-chan: Hope you like my version of how Eriol got Clow's memories. I simply wanted him to have experienced being normal which is kind of part of my plot. Hope you won't kill me for what I did. Thanks for my reviewers and hope you guys review this chappie!


	3. Six Years

Sai-chan: Special thanks to my great reviewers: kawaidevilishangel, amethyst sweet angel, ukari-chan, CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS.

Hope you like this chappie.

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. I also do not own Somewhere over the Rainbow. Period, okay?

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't i?_

_-Somewhere over the Rainbow sung by Ronan Keating_

**Evanescent: Short Lived**

**Chapter III: Six Years**

The death of Eriol's parents entitled him to millions worth of assets all over the world, a fact that has served as a magnet to frauds and swindlers disguising as his distant relatives.

But Eriol have no relatives. His parents were both orphans and had no siblings. That his other self knew and has planned out long before it all started.

The day the family lawyer was to read his parents' will and testament a ten year old chocolate haired girl with ruby eyes appeared with all haughtiness known to man clutching a black leather suitcase and a stuffed winged cat.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" the lawyer asked with all cautiousness as he adjusted the rim of his glasses.

"My name's Nakuru. Akizuki Nakuru. Upon hearing about my uncle's death my father sent me hear all the way from Germany to make sure all of my cousin's affairs are well taken cared of," she said her chin held up high full of arrogance.

"How are you little cousin of mine?" she said in German changing her tone upon the sight of Eriol who was then confined in a wheel chair.

Eriol gave a small smile, "I'm pretty much better," he answered in the same manner.

The lawyer and the rest in the room were surprised. After the death of his parents Eriol has not uttered a word and here was the lad smiling.

"All documents you need regarding me and my father's relationship with Eriol are here. I had them authenticated before I got here," Nakuru said handing the lawyer a leather suitcase.

"Look Eriol, I brought Suppi with me, isn't he cute?" Nakuru said stretching the face of the winged creature inches from Eriol's face.

The stuffed toy squeaked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

After minutes of silence Eriol burst into laughter like he hasn't laughed for years.

Two hours later Eriol was in a flight to Germany with his _cousin_ and winged stuffed toy only to return to England after six years.

As of the girl in the park, she lived with her mother who started getting depressed after her divorced and her husband's death.

Everyday she would wait for her mother from work who would arrive not until past midnight and not even touch her food and for some strange reason the gap between the two just keep getting bigger.

Things got worst when her mother's favorite cousin died and it came to the point she has to live in the shadow of the dead having to grow her hair long. But she doesn't want to complain, not when it is the only thing she has.

Her only consolation was her best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinimoto, the daughter of her mother's favorite cousin who later became the card mistress with her as the loyal video taping friend.

In many ways more than one she has become a mother figure to the motherless creature. Where she got such instincts no one knows, not when she's close to being a motherless figure as well.

_For her the happiness of the ones she loves is her happiness as well._

And her name is Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo.

Please review


	4. The Beginning

Sai-chan: I've been busy as a bee yet again but finally found the time for this one. Hope you like it.

Amethyst sweet angel-chan: you guess it right and more is coming. As of Tomoyo's mom I just kind of see her a bit like that. Hope you like this one. Thanks!

Neverbenormal: Thanks! Your name sounds familiar to me, if I'm not mistaken you also write fics right? Hope you like this chappie!

Ukari-chan: Arigatou! Here it is, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own no CCS and Somewhere over the Rainbow, I make no money for this, only reviews and I don't find that against the law. Okie?

NOTE: Don't skip the song. Please read it or if you want hum or sing it. Just to get the feel. It's quite important for this chappie. Thanks

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

**Chapter IV: The Beginning**

She sang.

She sang her heart out.

He knows.

He knows not just because of his other self but because he watched her from the slightly open door of the old music room without her knowing.

It was the first day of the second semester and he decided to come to school early to get a survey of the surroundings.

He didn't expect anyone would actually be in school that early but there was the lass singing softly by the piano bench tracing her fingers by the freshly cleaned windows.

Six years did little change on her and she sounded just like when he first saw her - broken and hurting.

_If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

He would have dared approach her but chose not to.

Not this time.

Not now.

Not when he has a mission to do.

Their conversation can wait.

For now, he'll simply observe.

After all, that's what he and his other self is good at.

Observing.

Watching the world go by as the knowledge of the past, present and future comes crashing on his mind.

In his past life he observed.

And it seems that in this life he'll remain observing.

He'll stick to that for now.

He'll stick to it for now so as he won't have to stick to it in his next.

Just then the lass looked at her back and saw the door open.

Her forehead creased. She was certain she closed it upon her entrance.

But no one was insight.

"I must be still sleepy," she said to herself closing the door and walking to her classroom.

----

"So, summer break ended yesterday. Did all of you bring your homework?" Terada-sensei asked the class upon his arrival. The class answered him yes in chorus. The teacher smiled at their response.

"Today, I'll introduce you to your new classmate who'll be studying with us." He announced as the class started whispering to each other.

"Now, come on in."

The whispering then ceased as a dark haired boy with dark blue eyes and wire frame glasses stepped in.

"This is Eriol Hiirigizawa from England. I hope you'll all get along." Terada-sensei prompted.

"I am Eriol Hiirigizawa. Nice to meet you." the lad greeted. More whispering followed until Terada-sensei spoke again.

"Your seat... Let's see..." He said scanning the room touching the tip of his chin in thought.

"That's it"

_"How about the one next to Li, behind Daidouji?"_

Do me a favor and review, ne?

Thanks!


	5. Her Song

Disclaimer: I own no CCS and Somewhere over the Rainbow, I make no money for this, only reviews and I don't find that against the law. Okie?

Ukari-chan: Thanks!

Moonlit Wanderer: the whole thing about Eriol having an uncle and cousin is a lie planned by Clow all along. Nakuru and Spinel are kind of created by Eriol and Clow away before hand to pose as his family of some sorts and be his guardians. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!

Crystal Tokyo: I'm glad you like it! I would love to read your friend's story. Could you leave me her pen name or perhaps the title of her work? Thanks!

Amethysts sweet angel: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews make my day! Yes, there will be more chances, I'm trying to keep on track with both the anime and manga while adding and editing some parts to fit the plot. I look forward to hearing from you again. Thanks!

"Tomoyo-sama, we've already had the driver take Sakura-san and Li-san to their homes. We have to go now, Daidouji-sama will be worried" one of Tomoyo's bodyguards prompted the lass who was surveying her surroundings with an air of intuition and confusion.

Sakura just transformed her wand and a Clow Card and fainted so she has called for her bodyguards to take her home. The rain that has struck Tomoeda for days was over but she has a certain feeling they are being watched. She just doesn't know where.

"Tomoyo-sama, it's time for us to go now," the bodyguard repeated.

Breaking away from her search, the Daidouji heiress gave up and followed her bodyguard to the limousine parked by the street. It was getting late after all.

Minutes after the limo left three figures emerged from the darkness.

"That was close," a ruby haired figure with butterfly wings commented.

"To be able to create a new card from a Clow Card, that was impressive," the lion like figure beside the ruby haired figure added.

"Yes, indeed. I didn't expect the card captor's best friend to feel our presence though, did you, Eriol-sama?" the ruby haired figure asked turning to the dark haired boy beside her.

"No, I didn't Ruby. I'm surprised as well. Things are going to be interesting," Eriol said smirking.

**Chapter V: Her Song**

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

He heard her sing again this time with her knowing for he is playing the piano upon Sakura's insistence – just as he planned.

And now he's regretting that he did. For it is only making him hesitant in what he is doing and going to do.

Every ivory key his fingers grace portions of his spell is cast and in his mind he is having a battle of wits on continuing or not.

Everything was going just as planned: He played the piano during lunch; Sakura heard him play and recognized the piece as Tomoyo's contest piece, Tomoyo appeared by the door applauding, and now Sakura has given him an opportunity to make his spell react the next time it hears the lass's voice.

But he never expected his own rationale to go against the idea of using the lass as a pawn in his manipulating game.

She has nothing to do with this.

She was too innocent, too fragile to get involved. Her voice says so.

But he cannot turn back now. The spell was complete.

The mission goes on.

"You have a wonderful voice," he complimented in all honesty upon the song's end.

She smiled.

"My, thank you very much." She replied as Sakura applauded in glee.

"Sugoi! Naoku and the others would have loved hearing you two" Sakura said impressed.

Her cheery expression then changed into a panicked one surprising the two.

"I forgot!! Naoku and I are to work our report in Japanese History during lunch! Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, GOMEN!!" Sakura exclaimed rushing out of the room in two seconds flat before the two could even say anything.

The two laughed.

"It's just like Sakura-chan to be like that," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes," Eriol replied following Tomoyo's gaze. She was watching the cherry blossom rush back to class.

"You…You always look at Sakura-san with gentle eyes," he commented, partly curious and cautious of her reaction.

"The same as you, Hiirigizawa-kun," she replied turning to him with a smile.

Eriol's eyes widen at such a reply and then he smiled.

She got him there and the two went silent.

"Would it be alright if you play for me for a while? I really need to practice for the upcoming competition… but if you have something to do, I'd understand…" Tomoyo asked quite shyly breaking the silence.

"Not at all, I would be honored to help you practice," he said gallantly to which he earned yet another smile from the lass.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

And he let his thoughts drown in her voice…

_Play now, regret later…_

----

"You aren't leaving yet?" Li asked during dismissal. He had his backpack on and is about to leave the room.

"I was thinking of going home with Tomoyo." Sakura replied putting on her backpack as well.

"Daidouji is still in the music room?" the chestnut haired lad asked.

"She's practicing for the next competition." Sakura said nodding her head as she follows Li walk out of the room. It was already half past 5 and they were the only ones left in the building.

"She's staying really late to practice." Li noted.

"No one's here anymore." He added.

"It's a solo competition." Sakura explained as they walk along the corridor.

"I heard the song during lunch break. It was a really beautiful song. Eriol was playing the piano for her. It was wonderful." She continued.

Upon hearing the name of the new student the expression on the Chinese boy changed into a scowl. He still couldn't get over the day he saw Eriol kiss Sakura's hand.

Daidouji who was with him then could not help but comment on how things are going for a great twist like that of a shoujo manga of some sorts.

He did not understand what she meant by that but he is certain that the English lad is giving him the creeps of supreme annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked upon realizing Li's zoning out, her face a couple of centimeters close to his, worried.

The Chinese turned beet red.

"Nothing." He muttered under his breath turning away from the cherry blossom.

"Did Kerberos say anything after that? About Clow?" he said changing the topic.

"Kero said he didn't know either, because Clow should have already passed away a long time ago." Sakura said shaking her head.

Just then they felt a great noise from the third floor accompanied with a heavy pressure on the walls and ceilings.

"What in the world is happening...?" Li said.

As if to answer him a scream was heard and the two turned white.

"It's Tomoyo's voice!" Sakura exclaimed rushing to the third floor. Li ran after her.

"Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo!"

They found Tomoyo by the middle of the corridor her ankle bruised. Sakura ran to aid her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just hurt my knee,"

"What happened?!" Li asked appearing by the corridor.

"I started to practice the song for the next competition, when suddenly..." Tomoyo said pointing to the piano by the door of the music room. Just then the piano started to move towards her.

"Watch out!" Sakura exclaimed pulling the lass away from harm. The piano bore a great hole on the wall.

"Why did the piano move all of a sudden?" she said more to herself, confused.

"Clow's aura..." she muttered looking around the place.

The piano yet again started to move.

"Watch out!" Li said using one of his spells to stop the piano.

"King of Thunder, descend!"

Sakura then took the chance to carry Tomoyo behind her back and ran to the rooftop with Li behind them.

"It's moving again." Li noted looking behind his back.

"It simply looks like it would not let me go." Tomoyo said as Sakura brought her down by the rooftop.

"I see! Tomoyo, would you help me with this?" Sakura said a thought hitting her.

"Yes!" the heiress replied nodding her head.

"We might be able to do something." Sakura said pulling out her key.

Then and there she sang.

"It's coming." Li said pulling out his sword.

The symbol of Sakura's star then appeared and she started to call for her staff.

"O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract."

"RELEASE!"

"It's here!" Li shouted upon sight of the piano by the door.

Sakura pulled out a Clow card.

"O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress."

"SONG!"

Believing the Song card to be Tomoyo the piano attacked the card beyond the railing and ended in a smashing crash by the ground floor.

The three went to the railing to look at the piano.

"It is not moving." Tomoyo noted.

"Thank goodness!" Sakura said in relief.

"Just now, I'm sure I sensed Clow's aura..." she said before she fainted. Luckily Li catch her on time.

Unknown to them two figures were by the tall tree near the building watching the whole fiasco.

"That was close," he said smirking to hide his relief. The fact that Sakura has managed to transform another card impresses him but the idea that the Daidouji heiress actually got hurt shook him.

It may be just a bruise but a bruise is still a bruise.

Just some notes: I kind of combined the 11th book, 1st chapter of the manga when Eriol commented on how Tomoyo looks at Sakura and episode 49 of the anime series when Sakura convinced the two to play together, also, I made Tomoyo get a bruise and Sakura to leave the two during lunch to fit my plot. I hope you like it…

Please drop me a review, okay?


	6. To Remember

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. Thank you.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

**Chapter VI – To Remember**

Eriol gasped in exasperation. For the last hour and a half he has been venting his confusion on the old grand piano by the living room.

He's been always like this. Every time it rains he gets a vision from Clow he'd crack up and feel like venting, tired of all the memories that keep on crossing his mind making him everything but normal. And to the grand piano's dismay has been the reincarnation of the most powerful mage in the face of the planet's emotional punching bag.

He simply wanted to forget- to be not Clow - to be normal. That's why he agreed to the whole judgment thing right from the very beginning. But he's growing impatient. For him, things are becoming way too overwhelming, way too much for his small body to hold like as if there is a need to hold on something for the dear life of him or else he'll lose it.

His guardians are away today, running some errands he had them do and won't be back till perhaps midnight and his solitude is eating him up. More memories are clouding his mind, all a blur like a collage poorly done.

He slammed his fingers to the ivory keys creating an eerie sound, his head was splitting into two and he finds it hard to breathe.

He was loosing it.

_Darega…_

_Somebody…_

_Help…_

And all of a sudden, as if to break him from his trance, the doorbell rang and he mechanically walked to the door like nothing happened only to be surprised on who he saw…

"D-Daidouji-san?" he stuttered surprised. In front of him was the Daidouji heiress drenched to the skin, eyes red, hair disheveled and worse – crying.

The Daidouji heiress seems to have not heard him for she neither blinked nor moved. She simply has that glazed look in her eyes that indicate that she is lost within her thoughts.

"Daidouji-san?" he tried again this time shaking her lightly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him confused.

"Hiirigizawa-kun?"

---

"Here's some tea, it will warm you up" Eriol said handing the Daidouji heiress with a fine China filled with Earl Gray tea.

The lass hesitantly accepted the cup and took a sip.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," she said in a low voice.

Silence yet again enveloped them.

"It's alright. I assume you don't want me to call your mother," Eriol said wiping the rim of his glasses with a tissue.

"Yes, please" she said surprised.

Eriol smiled.

"I won't nag you on telling me what happened but I suggest you get change before you catch a cold," he said putting his glasses back on and looking at her straight in the eye.

"My cousin's clothes are way too big for you I hope you don't mind using mine," he continued handing her a neat pile of change of clothes and a towel he took from the closet earlier.

"Thank you again, I'm really sorry for the trouble," Tomoyo said bowing.

"Now, now, if you keep on apologizing, you'd be catching pneumonia and I will be having Sakura-san and Li-san haunting me to my grave," Eriol chuckled trying to lighten the mood as he lead the way to the bathroom.

Tomoyo gave a light laugh and went to the bathroom to change.

Eriol was playing by the piano when Tomoyo was through

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her walk towards the bay window near the grand piano and look at the rain in awe.

"Care to join me?" he asked, not removing his eyes from the ivory keys.

Tomoyo did not move a muscle. Her eyes remained glued to the splatters of rain silhouetting Eriol's beautiful garden.

After minutes of stillness she mechanically sat next to him her eyes still glued to the windows while Eriol played.

Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo Daidouji is an enigma he could not comprehend and perhaps will never be able to comprehend. He was even more surprised when he heard her humming, softly like an angel, an angel who should not be gracing the earth with her heavenly presence.

But he was not blind, not deaf, nor dumb to notice the muffled sobs concealed within the humming. To not realize the reason of her sudden fascination to the rain – she envied the sky for it could cry.

He need not have to seek the aid of his other half to know, for he knows.

The playing ceased and Tomoyo looked at him questioningly.

He turned his back against her and said, "Cry, I won't look. So, cry."

It was not a plea or a request. It was a command -plain and simple.

Cry. And she froze.

"I told you. Cry, I won't look, so cry," he repeated his voice firm the same time gentle.

And she broke down. Then and there she wept in his back, her tears staining his navy polo. Her tears were warm and Eriol could tell that she was shivering and he remained still, letting her cry till she no longer feels like crying.

_Angels don't cry_

_But she did_

_An ocean of tears_

_She hid_

_Not knowing_

_Tears fall_

_Bit by bit_

_Stinging her heart_

_And his heart_

…_weak…_

---

"Good morning," Eriol greeted looking up from the morning paper to the lass by the kitchen door.

Tomoyo just woke up and is rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand like a four year old, a white sweater hanging loosely on her petite frame.

She was like a doll – naïve and fragile.

When one thinks about it, she _is _a doll.

"Good morning," she greeted back joining him at the breakfast table.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, the best I had in years"

He raised a questioning brow.

She avoided his gaze and caught sight of something.

"Hiirigizawa-kun, I didn't know you had a cat!" she said walking towards a ball of fur across the room.

"Spinel Sun?" Eriol muttered realization dawning on him of his sun guardian's presence.

"_Oide" _she gently said stretching her hand to the so-called feline.

To Eriol's disbelief Spinel walked up to her and purred.

"Aren't you charming?" she said snuggling Spinel within her arms not minding or taking notice of the creature's butterfly wings.

_Nakuru will go ballistic if she sees this._

"Hiirigizawa-kun?"

"_Hai?"_

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He nodded. Minutes later, they are by the swings in Penguin Park. It was about sunrise and the sky was a beautiful canvass of blue, orange and white.

Tomoyo pulled out her Polaroid camera and started taking pictures.

"You always do that," Eriol noted watching Tomoyo as she took more pictures.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Taking pictures, videos, why?" he asked.

She puts down her camera and looks at him.

"So I won't forget," she answered simply.

"So you won't forget?" he repeated.

"Yes, do you tend to forget?" she relied swinging softly.

"Me, well…not really. It's quite the contrary actually. I remember things way too much it tends to be overwhelming…" he said looking at a far distance.

It was the truth. He always remembers.

His mind was so keen that it even remembers a past that does not belong to him.

Every frame of movement, every word spoken, every emotion expressed – they all remain fresh in his memory, engraved in his mind like a flame that slowly consumes his sanity.

It was the gift and curse of being Clow.

"Hiirigizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked breaking his thoughts.

"Gomen, you were saying?" he asked.

"I was asking if it is wrong to forget, is it?" she asked not minding the fact that he was zoned out a couple of seconds ago.

"To forget?"

"Yes, from small things like names and dates to big things like… like memories…" she said in a bare whisper.

Silence.

She looked at him impatient swinging her legs like what a toddler would do.

"Well… some people tend to make a big deal about it… but it's no big deal really," he said nonchalantly.

She looked at him confused like as if asking him to explain.

"That's what the heart is for… to remember what the mind forgets…" he said the sun's rays glinting his glasses.

And she understood.

"I see…"

She then stood up and walked close to his back and he looked up at her quizzically. She looked down.

They were so close he could practically smell her, his breath warm on her chest.

She smiled then pointed to a distance to which he looked up only to be blinded by a flash.

"What was that?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"A picture…" she said showing him a Polaroid photo of the two of them before tucking it to her pocket.

"_So I'd remember…"_

Sai-chan: I finally got through with this one. If you noticed the lines about angels crying it's shaped like a sword or a dagger. I was surprised it turned out like that. If you're wondering why she's crying I'm afraid you guys have to wait till the next next chappie. I already had all planned out. Hope you like it. Please do make my day and review. Constructive criticisms are accepted. ) Thank you so much! Merry Christmas everyone!

B4U – Thank you as well. And yes, I'll finish mine after a couple more chapters as long as you don't forget to update! Thanks again!

FungiFungusRayne: Hi! I'm glad to hear from you again! I'm glad you like the last line. And about your question… you'll know… or should I say you know already? Thanks again.

Moonlit Wanderer; Meiling-chan will be out by the last chappie. Thanks again.

Crystal Tokyo: Thank you as well. And here it is! And about the fic being SS you'll see through out the chapters… hope you like this one.

To all reviewers: THANK YOU!


	7. Perceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or somewhere over the rainbow.

"Master, what is it that you want?" Spinel once asked Eriol.

"You really want to know?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, I want to know," Spinel said intrigued.

"It's something you least expect," Eriol said leaving a dumbfounded Spinel.

---

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

**Chapter VII – Perceptions**

Eriol looked at the platinum phone in his shoe locker confused. Beside it was a note that read:

_Hiirigizawa-kun,_

_Thank you for your help. This serves as a token of my gratitude. I'm sorry about my bodyguards. My mother tends to overreact on things._

_Sakura's, Li-san's and my number are already in the phonebook just for you to know._

_Daidouji_

Looking at the mobile phone's directory he smirked upon sight of a line by the edge of the note.

_P.S. Don't even think about returning it. Trust me, you wouldn't want to see me grumpy. )_

Tucking the note and the phone in his pocket he walked his way too class.

"Do you know when a stuffed bear's birthday is?" Tomoyo asked during recess. The girls were by the school grounds enjoying Rika's cooking and are all watching Rika saw a bear with such precision.

"The day it's finished?" Sakura suggested taking another cookie.

"That would have been a good day. But if you buy from a store, you would not know when it is finished, right?" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

All eyes turned to her.

"That is why, its birthday is the day that you name the bear and put a ribbon on it." Tomoyo finished.

"That's quite wonderful, isn't it?" Sakura said clapping her hands in delight.

"Also overseas, they said if you name the stuffed bear you made with your own name, and then give it to the person you love, the two of you will fall in love." Tomoyo continued.

"Fall in love..." Sakura repeated lost in her thoughts. All girls were thinking as well.

"Rika, you're blushing." Naoko noted.

"No, I'm not." An embarrassed Rika said placing her hands to cheeks all red.

"Fall in love..." Li repeated in a tree branch not far away from the girls. He has been there since break and overheard their conversation.

"The girls are so cute, talking about a stuffed bear's birthday." Eriol said appearing out of nowhere under the tree.

Li scowled at him.

"You always look at me with such scary face. Did I do something that displeased you?" Eriol asked looking up at him.

"No, you didn't." Li said not looking at him.

"You were from Hong Kong, were you not?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah." Li said.

"I have just come to Japan. Would you mind showing me various things?" Eriol asked looking straight in the eye at Li.

"Syaoran Li..." he said to which Li got into a daze and fell only to be caught by Eriol.

"Are you okay?" he asked settling him down.

"I...I'm fine! So...Sorry about that." Li stuttered running away like as if he has just been possessed.

"What an interesting person. This town is many of them…Maybe you can help me out..." Eriol said a hand on his chin smirking.

----

"About bears, you know...They were originally sea-animals. Apparently, they used to swim the seven seas in pursuit of salmon." Yamazaki lectured during dismissal.

"Is that so?" Sakura asked listening.

"From Alaska and the Arctic Ocean in the north, to Antarctica in the south, it was truly a great voyage that spanned the world. On top of that, bears back then used to be able to dive deep into the ocean." Yamazaki said in excitement.

"That's incredible." Sakura said impressed.

"Yeah. I've heard that the white part on the neck of a Japanese moonbear is a marking so that they don't lose sight of each other in the dark depths of the ocean. And the thing that caused them to come up on land is..." he continued.

"Not these lies again!" Chiharu Mihara said whacking him hard on the head surprising the daylights out of Sakura.

" ...because of the existence of a salmon big enough to be mistaken for a whale..." Yamazaki continued as Chiharu dragged him out of the room while hitting him from time to time.

"They were lies?" Sakura asked confused.

"So, shall we go?" Tomoyo asked turning to Sakura. She has just finished packing her things and Sakura is still confused about truths and lies on bears.

"Are you going to the handicraft store?" Eriol asked packing his things as well.

"Yes, we are." Sakura said.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Eriol asked putting on his backpack.

"No, I don't." Sakura said getting her bag.

"I'm going too!" Li declared zooming to them from the door.

"O...Okay!" Sakura said surprised. In the background they could still hear Yamazaki narrating.

"And the battle between the legendary salmon and the bears was unfolded over the long time period of fifty years..."

And then another WHAM!

---

"You are going to buy stuffed bears?" Eriol asked as they walk to the handicraft store. Sakura who was all the way excited was walking a good ten paces ahead of them together with Li who seems to be temperamental that day.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied watching Sakura in glee behind her camera.

"I see that you're feeling better now," Eriol noted.

"I am," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Thank you for your gift by the way," he said.

"Thank you as well… I'm glad you did not put up an argument on whether you are to take it or not… because I tell you Amamiya women are very persistent." Tomoyo chuckled.

"I learned from my experiences," Eriol said recalling how he and Tomoyo were surrounded by a dozen bodyguards the other day when they were by the park.

Their little conversation then ended when Sakura announced their arrival at the store and they started checking one rack after another.

"Thank goodness. I can buy it with my allowance." Sakura said in delight upon sight of the teddy bear kit's price tag.

"For Tsukishiro?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"What about you? Are you not buying?" she asked.

"For me...For me, if the person I like most can be happier than falling in love with me, I would like to keep this happiness for this person the way it is forever." Tomoyo said with sincerity.

"You mean, it's okay even if the person you like doesn't return the feeling?" Sakura asked confused.

"If this person can return my feeling, of course, I would be really happy. But the greatest happiness for me is to let the person I like have the most happiness." Tomoyo explained.

"I'm sure this person you like most is really happy as well." Sakura said amazed.

"You think so?"

"Yup! I'm sure!"

She smiled.

"Thank you very much."

Sakura then proceeded to the counter to buy the kit without knowing that a rack beside her was Eriol listening.

---

"...How's Dad...?" Sakura asked worried upon her father's reaction to the spell. The final judgment was over. The secret of Clow's reincarnations is out and Eriol asked Sakura to split his powers in half in his manor. She was a bit hesitant at first but with Eriol's assurance did as told.

"Just fine." Eriol said as he and Syaoran got out of the guestroom where Fujitaka was resting.

"It's only because he received my magic." Eriol explained. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Why did you..." she started.

"There was something I wanted." He said cutting her off.

"Wanted...?" she repeated.

"Not to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world." Eriol said smiling. Sakura looked confused. Tomoyo on the other hand understood and smiled.

"When weird things happened there was Clow-san's presence..." she said.

"That was me." Eriol said.

"Sakura became the new mistress of the Clow Cards! So why'd ya do all the weird stuff!!" Kero asked in an angry voice.

"There are two reasons. -One is that Sakura-san's power is the power of the Stars." Eriol started.

"My power...?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember the spell for the Key of the Seal, before the change?"

"Key which conceals the power of Darkness, reveal your true self before me."

"But the new, changed Key..."

"The power of Stars...!"

"The Clow Cards were my magic. The power of Darkness was in them. But you were the new Mistress, with Star power."

"I see...!" Syaoran said listening intently.

"With the new Star powered Key she couldn't use the Clow Cards..." he continued.

"A long time ago I put the power of Darkness into the Cards to activate them. But after all this time the Clow Cards would lose their power and become normal cards." Eriol explained.

"But with your initial power, it would have been dangerous to change the Cards without purpose. Therefore..." he continued.

"You made situations where I had to change the cards...?" Sakura finished.

"So...it was like that..." Syaoran said understanding it all.

"I knew it, that you were really a kind person, Hiirigizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

"Why do you think that?" Eriol asked surprised.

"You were always watching Sakura-chan and Li-kun with kind eyes and looking out for them." She replied.

Eriol looked at her taken aback.

"You were worried about the kind of person I am?" he asked.

"No. Not that at all." She said shaking her head.

"...You don't have magic, but instead- you have keen powers of observation." Eriol managed to say. She smiled.

For a moment they were but looking at each other when Kero came flying before Eriol's face, annoyance completely evident in his features.

"Start from the beginning. You're not telling us anything!!"

"Eriol revealed that you had to change the cards by causing incidents to happen." Ruby Moon explained.

"It had to be the same as how Clow made the Clow Cards, otherwise you'd need more magic. At the time that we came to Tomoeda your Mistress didn't have that sort of power, I think." Spinel Sun continued.

"Eriol's been waiting for you. So he could be near you as a classmate as you changed the Clow Cards into new Cards."

Sakura's eyes watered.

"Thank you so much, Clow-san...no, Eriol-kun." Sakura said clutching Eriol's hands.

"You really knew everything. About us and the Cards." She said.

"Not everything." Eriol said.

"Huh?"

"There are some things even I couldn't predict." He said looking at Syaoran.

"What's something even Clow Reed couldn't predict?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol just gave him a mysterious smile.

"That's a secret." He said.

"And my other reason...That was for myself." He said turning to Tomoyo who looked at him a bit confused.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." He said turning to Sakura.

"Please take care of, the Cards, Cerberus, and Yue for me."

"...Sure." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure you're all hungry, Ruby, Spinel, could you get everyone some tea and snacks?" he said changing back into normal-cheerful aura.

"I'll help," Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo said in chorus following the two guardians to the kitchen.

The first one to come out of the kitchen was Tomoyo carrying a tray of tea for everyone.

"...So now Sakura-chan's magic is stronger than Clow-san's." she said.

"Yes." Eriol said.

"Then she'll be like you and Clow-san - Always knowing the future?" she asked handing Eriol some tea.

"It's all right. As you say, Daidouji-san, now Sakura-san is stronger than me...no, Clow Read. Actually, she'll be able to control powers that Clow Read couldn't." he said taking a sip of the tea.

"Then the power to see the future...!" Kero asked.

"Unless she wishes to invoke it, she won't." Eriol assured.

"Hearing that relieves me." Tomoyo said giving out a sigh of relief.

"You really are a truly kind person." Eriol commented. Moments later Sakura, Syaoran and his guardians joined them in the room and had some tea.

In between their chatter Eriol excused himself and walked to the foyer where an expressionless Yue was standing.

"...Won't you come inside, Yue?" he asked.

"...You still haven't answered me. Why didn't you tell me, that you would be reborn? And you changed my memories...Why..." Yue asked his eyes pained.

"If I hadn't done so, you would have searched for Clow forever." Eriol said.

"I did search!" Yue snapped.

"If I had known you were reborn I would have searched until I found you!" he said his voice angry, sad and confused the same time.

"And so...Why did you make me decide upon a new master?!"

"Because I was reborn. I am not Clow Read." Eriol answered looking at a far off distance. Yue looked at him.

"I may possess the memories of Clow Read, but that doesn't mean that I am Clow. Something that was dead cannot live again. Which is why Clow entrusted the both of you to Sakura-san." Eriol said looking at Yue.

"...Yue, do you hate Sakura-san?" he asked.

"...It's not that I hate her." Yue said looking down. Eriol laughed. Yue looked at him partially annoyed and confused.

"And for Yue that means 'really likes.'" Eriol said smiling.

"...Yue -"I think it's a good thing that I came here. This way I could meet Sakura-san, and Yue and Cerberus, that Clow created." Eriol said looking at a far off distance yet again, his glasses glinted by the sun's rays.

"Moreover...There were things I couldn't have predicted." He said watching something from the slightly ajar door. Yue followed Eriol's gaze and wondered.

Sai-chan: I finally got to update, I've been pretty busy as we had school yet again and I had all those projects to pass on time and all. On top of that, our computer has gone bonkers and is acting really really weird that I update for Project Engagement may come late as I lost my good old notebook where I wrote the last two or so chapters - sigh, just when I promised that I'd finish it by the end of the year. I'm so sorry about that. Evanescent will be meeting its end in three or more chapters. Please do tell me what you think about this chapter, the previous chapters, and all. Special thanks to my reviewers especially Requiem Elise, Elvirna and Nanie-san, you guys make my day. I'm hoping to hear from you guys again. Also, please do check out my other stories, Again, Close Call and Project Engagement. I'll be uploading a new story this February, please watch for it.

Thank you very much!


	8. Three Days

Disclaimer: I own no CCS – Tomoyo and Eriol included.

Dedication: To the very sweet Amethyst Sweet Angel-chan. The whole chappie is for you

**Chapter VIII – Three Days**

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

The whole city was covered with white and the night sky was a blanket of stars to that winter evening. By the moist pavement of the busy streets of London a tall man with tousled midnight hair and dark blue eyes runs his way through the crowd and the honking cars that nearly run unto him.

He just arrived from the other side of the globe and is in such a hurry that he grew impatient of the congested traffic before him he left his guardians in the cab and ran his way to the hospital.

The wind was blowing a bit harsher than usual and the edge of his black trench coat is damp and his hair was messier than it was before. Nearly sliding, he got into the hospital, to the nurse's desk and rushed to the elevator, went to the fifth floor and rushed to the hall. Outside a room was a depressed group consisting of Meilin, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito and Sakura slouching at wooden benches cups of coffee clutched by their gloved hands.

His steps reverberated throughout the hall and they looked up to see his messed appearance.

"Eriol-kun…" Sakura said approaching the gentleman with a tear-stained face. Eriol looked at her. Dark patches were below her eyes indicating her lack of sleep and her eyes were all red from all the crying she did. Instinctively, Eriol hugged her and Sakura cried yet again.

"She remembers nothing, Eriol-kun- not Meilin-chan, not Syaoran-kun, not even Sonomi-san! She does not even remember me…" she cried, her tears not coming to an end. Eriol patted Sakura comforting her in vain. He himself was shaking in attempts not to cry.

"I didn't know… she never told me… I didn't know… I thought she was just tired and way too busy to remember stuff… and now… and now her dementia is getting worse…" she said in between her sobs.

Dementia, scientifically defined as a group of symptoms marked by gradual changes in brain function and the ability to think, reason, and remember. For six years, no one knew. Until a couple of days earlier, Sonomi Daidouji announced to them that Tomoyo's ill and that she's taking her to London in hopes that the doctors there can find the cause of her dementia and cure her. Sakura who was surprised by the announcement insisted in coming with them. Her family and Syaoran followed as well.

Eriol learned about the news when he was in India to settle something and was not able to join them in their trip due to a storm.

No one noticed the signs – the forgotten names and rendezvous, the depression, her sudden lost of interest in videotaping or even in clothes, the changes in mood, the sudden hostility. They thought she was just being a normal-forgetful teenager, they thought she was merely changing or having a bad day. They didn't know it was something worse.

Sonomi who knew all the while did not utter a word about it to anyone upon her daughter's request, but with her daughter's condition worsening she broke her promise and sought for help from Fujitaka and Sakura.

"How is she now?" Eriol asked breaking away from the hug and walking towards the others. Sakura sat beside Syaoran and dried her eyes.

"She was hysterical earlier. She keeps on crying and was throwing a fit. The doctors gave her valium so she could sleep. She's so stressed out… she remembers no one" Meilin said not looking up. She couldn't, because if she does her tears will spill and she doesn't want to cry. She already did her share of crying in Tomoeda. She's afraid that if she cries, her eyes would dry up and she could no longer cry again.

"Where's Daidouji-sama?" Eriol asked.

"She's at the hotel. She hadn't had much sleep and is totally stressed out. She insists in staying, but Dad managed to persuade her to rest for a while." Touya said without his usual sneer or side comment. Now is not the time for such.

"Where are Nakuru and Spinel Sun?" Syaoran asked.

"They'll be catching up," Eriol said. "I'll go check on her." And he disappeared to the door.

---

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me _

The hospital room was dull and was totally bathe in white. By the bedside table were roses nearly wilting and a stack of leather books of what Eriol suspects to be Tomoyo's journals. Walking towards the bed he watched the sleeping figure of his old friend back in elementary snuggled under the covers. The valium has succeeded in lulling her to sleep but it failed in removing the dark patches in her eyes and the sad aura within her features. Eriol sat at the chair beside the bed and watched her.

Even in such conditions she was still beautiful. Asides from her sudden lost of weight, she was still the same as he last saw her six years ago. Her raven hair sprawled carelessly over the white sheets just like when she slept in his house. Her skin was as pale as ever making a stark contrast with her dark lids that still curl like crescents.

He gingerly curled a strand of her hair in his fingers and sighed. He could not believe he did not notice as well. He could not believe he did not notice even before Sakura split Clow's power in half.

Why else would he find her in his doorsteps, disoriented? Why else is she fond of taking videos?

"_So I won't forget,"_ she told him back then in Penguin Park when he asked her the reason of her fondness in taking videos.

When she asked him if it's wrong to forget, he thought she just had an argument with her mother who probably forgot a promise or something. He didn't think that she literally meant it as a whole.

He was lost in his thoughts he did not notice a pair of purple eyes staring at him with interest. When he did, he found her opening her mouth a number of times, doubtful of who he is and uncertain in asking for his name.

"I'm Eriol, remember? … How are you Tomoyo-chan?" he said giving his first name instead of his last.

He did not know why. They weren't exactly close but he wanted to go beyond the line. There's something he needs to know.

She smiled.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

"Eriol-kun… I'm fine… just a bit drowsy…" she said stifling a yawn. Eriol smiled at her and cupped her face with his right hand.

"You should sleep…" he murmured adjusting Tomoyo's blanket.

"I had a dream…a nice dream…" she started looking at him in the eye like as if looking at them reminds her of something.

"What did you dream of?" he asked.

"I was just a little girl… I was in a park… by the swings... I was struggling not to cry…" she continued.

Eriol looked at her surprised.

"And then there was this boy… do you know what he said?" she said lying sideways to look at Eriol better.

"You know, there's nothing wrong in crying, at times you just have to let it all out," they said in unison.

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to look surprised.

"How did you know?"

Eriol smiled and took hold of her hand.

"I just do."

"And then I cried… and he wiped my tears very gently, I barely felt his fingers on my cheek… he told me… told me… that… every cloud has a silver lining…" she said stifling another yawn and drifting back to sleep.

"The world may make you cry today, but you'll smile certainly by tomorrow," Eriol finished for her this time a tear escaping from his eye. She was a broken angel. And he felt broken as well. More tears streaming from his eyes he planted a kiss at the back of the small hand he's holding and wept.

He found his answer and he wept over the time he lost for not finding it earlier.

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

---

It snowed yet again the following morning and Meilin hugged on her coat as she stopped in front of the door a bouquet of violets and magnolias in hand. Tomoyo was singing and she wishes not to interrupt such a beautiful song. One of the nurses in duty passed by her and smiled.

"Ms. Daidouji seems to be in a good mood today, she's been singing since she woke up…Mr. Hiirigizawa's visit seems to cheer her up" the nurse said. Meilin smiled. They learned of Eriol's distressed appearance in the hospital from the head nurse last night on their way back to the hotel. He was all messed up after running his way in the streets and nearly tripping to the nurse's desk.

"Is he her boyfriend? The other nurses were really thrilled by the way he looked so worried and all…" the nurse asked delighted.

"They're good friends…" Meilin said excusing herself as she enters the room, no longer minding if she interrupts Tomoyo's singing. She did not want to answer the nurse's question. She does not know how to do so. But she has an idea of how things are going.

"Meilin-chan!!!!" Nakuru squealed crushing Meilin with the tightest bear hug known to man.

"Good morning, Meilin-san," Eriol greeted upon sight of her, looking up from the morning paper he's reading.

"Good morning," Tomoyo greeted looking up from what she's writing, a sleepy Spinel Sun in her lap.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Meilin asked escaping from Nakuru's killer hug and taking the vase and throwing the wilted roses in the trash bin.

Tomoyo nodded and returned to her writing.

"Hiirigizawa, I heard you dashed to the hospital like a madman last night, the nurses were asking about you." Meilin started replacing the water in the vase and placing the fresh flowers she brought with her.

Spinel and Nakuru looked at their master, curious.

"Oh that… I was quite in a hurry… a bit… worried…" Eriol mumbled trying to cover his face with the paper he's reading.

Meilin grinned.

"Where are Sakura-san and the others?" Eriol asked changing the topic.

"They'll be here later, they just need to run some errands," Meilin replied placing the flowers in Tomoyo's bedside table to which Tomoyo thanked her.

"By the way, the doctor allowed Tomoyo-chan to go out for Christmas with a nurse. I'm holding a small party for everyone in my house," Eriol said.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll bring some moon cakes at the party" Meilin asked seating by the sofa where Nakuru was now busying herself knitting.

"I'll be going out for some last minute shopping later this afternoon, is there anything you want?" Eriol asked politely.

"Cerberus is a monster, I suggest you get loads of sweets for tomorrow, about three times than normal," Meilin said with a laugh.

"And let them burn the house?" Eriol chuckled.

"I heard that Eriol-sama," Spinel said opening one of his eyes.

"And so did I…" Nakuru warned.

Eriol pretended to look guilty and to their surprise Tomoyo started laughing.

Eriol and Meilin watched her with amusement.

She was laughing. That was a good sign.

---

The day before Christmas Eve, the whole Hiirigizawa manor was bustling with activity especially the kitchen where Meilin, Sakura and Fujitaka are in charge. The rest were decorating the house with Christmas ornaments and making last minute preparations for the party.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol peered at the library door. By the throne of evil was Tomoyo resting near the fireplace, her nurse, Sally reading her one of the entries in her journal.

"Mr. Hiirigizawa," Sally said looking up.

"She just fell asleep, sir." She said closing the journal.

"I see… the others are having a snack downstairs, why don't you join them? I'll watch over her for now," Eriol said taking the journal from Sally who followed as told.

"How about you sir?" she asked before leaving.

"I already ate, you go ahead," Eriol said taking the armchair Sally sat at earlier. Upon losing sight of Sally he turned his gaze to the sleeping Tomoyo in his so-called throne of evil. He smirked.

Tomoyo was a complete contrast to his throne of evil. As the name implies, his throne of evil is simply full of mischief and she was innocent – not to mention, beautiful and right now he is simply watching her in awe for no particular reason.

The realization sinking in his mind, he removed his gaze and turned to the leather book in his lap. Preoccupying himself he turned to the first page.

_I fear._

_I fear for life and death that it brings._

_I haven't seen yet the world in its full glory and without me knowing my sun is already setting and bringing me to my end._

_I cannot live though in fear, for it will spoil what little I have, depriving me not only what I cannot have but even what I have._

_I've lost more than enough. I don't want to lose more._

_For now, I'll simply believe and remember. A friend told me once, that forgetting is not really a big deal for it is for this purpose that the heart exists…_

…_To remember what the mind forgets..._

_My life may be evanescent but I wish my heart to be immortal…_

Eriol froze. Something in him was aching and before he could further think he hugged the sleeping Tomoyo who awoke at his sudden action.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong…" he murmured burying his face in her hair.

---

The party was far better than expected. After the great feast they all had karaoke by the living room.

Spinel who got high with sugar created a fuss and sang Catch You Catch Me with Kero and to everyone's astonishment Yue with them. After the trio's song even Sonomi and Fujtaka are not spared.

Nakuru on the other hand chased Touya all over the manor insisting him to wear the sweater she knitted for him - which in Spinel's opinion looks more like a rag than a sweater. The chase only ended when Eriol brought out the strawberry cake Nakuru's been dying to taste, only to be furious upon realizing that Yukito had a larger slice.

It was by almost two in the morning when they retreated to their rooms and slept. They plan on going for some sight seeing the following morning and take pictures by the Big Ben.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Eriol asked tucking Tomoyo to bed.

"Yes, everything was lovely," Tomoyo said.

"Good night," Eriol whispered walking to the door only to feel Tomoyo's hand catching his.

Eriol looked at her quizzically.

"I love you," she whispered. His heart swelled.

"I love you too," he said giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I want you to be happy," she said still not letting go of his hand.

"I am happy – very much," Eriol replied with all sincerity.

"Then I'm glad," with that she let go of his hand and Eriol exited the room.

Losing sight of Eriol she then closed her eyes to oblivion.

Eriol who just walked out of the room did not know that it was goodbye.

Sai-chan: I guess, people got the impression that the fic is already through last chappie, sorry my mistake, it still has one more chapter to go. Extreme angst next, so please review!

Babylonianprincess: Not yet, in two more chapters, this one included. Thank you so much! Hope to hear from you again.

Amethyst sweet angel-chan: Thank you so much! Your reviews really make my day. I understand how you feel about school work and all, and some teachers can really get in one's nerves at times – have tons of them as well… anyway… I know you can do it!


	9. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own no CCS or Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Dedication: For amethyst sweet angel-chan and bloody stiletto-chan.

**Chapter IX – Goodbye**

He stood with forlorn eyes at the heap of soil where a black granite sepulcher was placed. Bending down he placed a bouquet of magnolias to the slightly weeded crypt.

It's been exactly two months and a week, two months and a week since she's been gone – for good. And it felt like eternity.

He can't believe it. No one can. She simply can't die. She was just being forgetful. She just got dementia – it's nothing that big.

This was all a bad dream. He was just exhausted during the party he probably fell asleep by the couch. He will wake up and find her by the throne of evil where he watched her sleep. And then Touya will come running with curses trying to get away from Nakuru and her sweater. And she will wake up and they will have tea.

What a terrible nightmare life has been.

She never woke up on Christmas morning.

They never get to go sight seeing as planned the following morning. They did not get to take pictures by the Big Ben as they planned the previous night.

She was dead.

She died in her sleep.

They will never hear her sing again. They will never see her smile. They will never see her purple eyes dance with excitement or have stars in joy. They will not even see her cry or scream. She was lifeless. She's dead - never to return to the world of the living.

He ran a hand on the silvery inscription and sighed.

_My life may be evanescent but I wish my heart to be immortal…_

She told him she love him. She wanted him to be happy. He said he loves her too and that he is happy. He did not know it was goodbye.

With a blank face he remained seated in the grassy ground, thoughts lost.

The wind blew and he closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, to vent on something, to sob and to choke on tears just to let everything out but no tear came rolling down his eyes. He was like an empty shell, barren of everything, devoid of life and emotion and he was broken.

He did not understand.

"Hiirigizawa-san," he heard someone say behind his back.

He looked up and saw Sonomi Daidouji clad in her business suit, pale, and thinner the last time he saw her, a pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes.

"Daidouji-sama," he said standing up.

"So, you're the one who's been placing the magnolias," she said looking at the neatly placed bouquet in the crypt and placing her own bouquet of magnolias beside it as well.

He simply nodded and remained silent.

"She really loves magnolias…my only daughter… a bundle of joy sent to me to get over Nadeshiko-chan… "

"But she was far more than a replica of Nadeshiko-chan… she was Tomoyo – my baby… my… my only…" she staggered unable to control her tears.

Eriol watched her shaking shoulders. If there was anyone as hurt as he is, she would have to be it – a mother full of love and regret, lost in the shadows of the departed with no one to run to, no reason to continue.

He bent down and offered her a handkerchief which she accepted.

"I can't get over her as well," Eriol said.

Sonomi shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Death is something one does not get over with," she said like a mother to her son.

Eriol looked at her confused.

"It's something you have to live with, for the ones who are…gone…"

He gave a small smile.

Now he understood.

"I'll go ahead now, bye Tomo-chan" Sonomi said standing up. Eriol stood up.

"You might want to have this," she said handing Eriol a leather book.

With a small thank you and a goodbye he accepted the book and watched the retreating figure of Sonomi to her limo.

Losing sight of the Daidouji Toys president he sat down yet again and skimmed the pages of the book. He froze.

In a page was their picture by the park swings back in fifth grade.

His glasses were close to sliding off from the bridge of his nose and Tomoyo was holding her fingers in a V-sign smiling.

In Tomoyo's neat handwriting he read:

…_I've been waiting for tomorrow but somehow it never came, then one day I cried in his back and he comforted me…I asked him if it is wrong to forget and he told me of the purpose of the heart and I was relieved, he seemed comforted as well – for what reason I don't know… he seemed broken though…_

_I found my tomorrow and I wish he found his too… for …what we had was something evanescent…_

…_. ephemeral it may be though… I have a feeling of it being eternal…_

… _My memories and my heart…my feelings and my love…_

And he found himself crying just like the sky.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_Is where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
_

_There's a land that I heard of  
_

_Once in a lullaby  
_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_And way above the chimney tops  
_

_That's where you'll find me, and  
_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true  
_

_  
If happy little blue birds fly  
_

_Beyond the rainbow  
_

_Why, or why, can't I?_

Sai-chan: I finally finished this fic. I intended it to be like this from the very beginning. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please do give me a review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
